


Выживает сильнейший

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Letters, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Член штурмового отряда в письме рассказывает подружке об одной из миссий на Хаварле.





	Выживает сильнейший

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Привет, Бонни!

Скучаешь по мне? А мне вот тут не до скуки. Но, так уж и быть, выкрою немного времени и расскажу тебе впечатляющую историю о нашем бравом Первопроходце (а девчонка-то — огонь, кто б подумал!) и этих местных, ангара.

Мы прилетели на Хаварл вполне благополучно, не увязли в Скверне, разминулись с кеттами и ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. Шутка. Всё это скопление предвещает, а Хаварл, как по мне, его жемчужина в этом смысле.

Ну что сказать насчет планеты? Темный, дождливый ад в фиолетовом освещении, не хуже как в ночном клубе. Всюду вода, не в меру прыткие растения, которые ломают технику, полно всяких тварей (нет, это я пока не про местных)… ну знаешь, огромные жуки, водяные скорпионы, каракатицы какие-то ползучие. Динозавры. Не шутка. Реально, настоящие, мать их, динозавры. (И в них можно стрелять! Уже завидуешь?). Ну, и ещё эти уродливые светящиеся постройки, вокруг которых роботы вьются. Как вижу их, каждый раз вспоминаю тот древний фильм, который мы с тобой посмотрели на спор, как его? «Матрица»?

Так вот, местная заправила — Кииран — сразу показалась мне какой-то странной. Сделали мы для неё одну работенку: разморозили растяп-ученых, и один из них тут же решил сесть нашей девочке на шею и предположил, что её умение обращаться с технологиями Реликтов поможет им «предотвратить гибель Хаварла».

Ну можешь себе представить, как девчонка всполошилась. Я, признаться, в тот момент ещё думал, что она это больше из альтруистических побуждений и идеалистического желания собрать из местных и нас дружный хоровод и водить его вокруг станций терраформирования, но потом… впрочем, не буду опережать события. В тот момент Кииран не особо горела желанием рассказывать, и знаешь, как отбрехалась? Держись за стул, Бонни!

«Рассказывать долго».

Как тебе, мм? Подумать только! Их планета гибнет, а ей «долго рассказывать», уже о многом говорит. Но потом Райдер её, конечно, дожала, и эта дамочка рассказала, что Хаварл медленно гибнет, потому что их экосистема пошла в разнос из-за глючащих монолитов, мол работают два из трех, и от этого всё мутирует и становится ядовитым.

Ну как тебе? Оценила, в какое чудное место мы прилетели? Надеюсь, монолиты там, где мы осядем, будут работать нормально; я, конечно, люблю, когда ты кусаешься, но если из-за этих монолитов ты вдобавок к своему характеру обзаведешься ещё и ядовитыми зубами… ммм… (ха-ха, так и вижу сейчас твоё лицо! Я тоже тебя люблю, детка).

Надеюсь, ты достаточно заинтригована, потому что дальше всё будет только круче! Починить монолит было б можно… но они его потеряли. Ты всё правильно прочитала, по-те-ря-ли. Вспоминай это каждый раз, как теряешь в каюте свой лифчик или коммуникатор. И не такое потерять можно, если умеючи! Потеряли, видимо, давненько и искать особо не спешили, но нашей девочке удалось выдавить из них инфу о том, что есть какая-то каста отшельников, которые свалили от всех на гору и живут там, тщательно оберегаясь от тлетворного влияния современной цивилизации. И мол вот они помнить могут, но к ним не ходили, чтоб спросить. И знаешь, почему? Давай, прояви волю и не читай дальше, поиграем в угадайку, спорю — не догадаешься. На кону судьба их планеты — их РОДНОЙ планеты, они вроде как именно отсюда вообще произошли, — и есть какие-то гаврики, которые способны помочь не дать всему тут насмерть замутировать. Почему ж можно было до них не дойти? Ну ты, наверное, подумала: «тоже забыли путь» или, к примеру, «они стреляют во все, что пересекает периметр», или «мы только думаем, что они что-то знают, а они говорят, что не знают ни черта»… в общем, что-то в этом роде, да?

А вот нет. Даже и не близко. Не пошли они к отшельникам потому что «на пути туда много реликтов, и мы не рискуем», а ещё отшельникам «нет дела до современных ангара». Каково, а?

Честно тебе скажу, держать морду кирпичом во время этого разговора было сложно даже мне. И, кажется, я начинаю понимать почему кетты пользуют их в хвост и в гриву. Знаешь, никогда не питал особой привязанности к Земле, но если б мне сказали, что её экосистему можно спасти, нажав пару кнопок, а перед этим узнав о расположении кнопок у каких-то завшивевших отшельников…. Ну я б, наверное, потратил время и вытряс бы из них инфу, даже если б к ним пришлось пробиваться с боем. Тоже мне проблема: собрал отряд, взял побольше пушек и в путь. Делов-то. Ну если СОВСЕМ много роботов — собрал не отряд, а батальон.  
И вот ведь что поражает, Бонн: эта их Киирин на полном серьезе говорила! Как будто даже не врубается, что у них есть целая военная организация (ну уж хорошая или плохая — вопрос отдельный, но есть. Гранаты кидать и ребенок может, тоже мне, наука), а мы на это дело ходили в три хари. Вот правда! Райдер, я и Кора. И что-то нас Реликты на винтики не разобрали. И ты заметь: у нас с Корой хоть военный опыт приличный есть, а малявка-то вообще каких-то археологов большую часть службы охраняла. Она, конечно, жутко талантливая — без шуток, — но всё ж это не годы боевого опыта, который вроде как должен быть у этих ангара! Короче, не будь нас, они б, наверное, так и протупили до самой гибели планеты.

Тьфу. Вот поэтому кетты их так легко и прижучили.

Но ладно, это всё ещё начало приключения. Можешь сходить за кофе. Добрались мы до этих «мудрецов». Не сказать, чтоб очень сложно было, ну разве что полазать по горам пришлось, но, как говорил наш капрал, «а прыжковый ранец вам на что?». Мудрецов этих Райдер обработала на раз-два, всё ей выложили, как миленькие, и даже никто против передовой станции в их владениях не возразил. Не знаю уж, как там её брат, а эта девчонка от их старика дар убеждения точно унаследовала.

Хотя в какой-то момент — честное слово! — я подумал, что убеждать она будет психов. Натуральных, клинических. Когда они начали задвигать про родовую память, реинкарнацию и тому подобную дичь. А оно взаправду, представляешь? Теперь мне интересно, это только для ангара, или вообще в этой галактике так?  
Но насчет ангара я потому понял, что в этом даже смысл есть, учитывая, что они с ослиным упрямством пляшут на одних и тех же граблях — это как в компьютерным играх. Ну помнишь, когда проходишь какой-то уровень, и вот снова и снова подбивают где-то, и пока не пройдешь раз двадцать и не запомнишь намертво все ходы-выходы, дальше не пустит. Видать, и у них так. Мол, вы затупили, вас замочили — ничего, перерождаетесь, вспоминаете, как затупили в прошлой жизни, и в этой жизни так затупить шанс уже поменьше. Хотя при таких делах не понимаю я, чего эти мудрецы сидят на своей горе, а не помогают своему народу массово вспоминать былые косяки… но, впрочем, что-то я отвлекся.

В общем, нашли мы рукавицу мужика (потом оказалось, что баба, не поймешь этих инопланетян, тьфу!), который вроде как знал, где этот хренов монолит, и всего-то делов осталось — найти тушку, в которой он/она нынче ходит, и всё, дело в шляпе. Но лимит веселья еще не исчерпался, и поэтому выяснилось, что мужик этот не какой-нибудь бухгалтер на Айе (у них должны быть бухгалтера. Бухгалтера вездесущи), а боевик в какой-то их местной радикальной группировке Роекаар (или как-то так).

Эти ребята — отдельная странность этого странного народа. Они вроде как вооруженная оппозиция и после кеттов озлобились на всех чужаков, но вот только я так и не догнал… чужаки (ну то бишь мы) появились-то тут условно говоря позавчера. А с ангара познакомились и вовсе «сегодня, после обеда». Ангарское правительство (если это можно назвать правительством) вроде как с нами еще не задружилось, а значит, из-за нас разругаться им было б не успеть. В общем, пока мы слезали с горы, я пришел в выводу, что, наверное, Роекаар — это нормальные ангара, которые разосрались со своим руководством из-за того, что те — слюнтяи бесхребетные, а с кеттами надо воевать по-жесткому… и уж не знаю, прав ли я был, но даже если прав — одна крыса в их рядах тоже оказалась. Впрочем, во всяких рядах бывает крыса, помнишь Клариссу?

Ладно, черт с ним.

Итак, слезли мы с горы, и тут на нашу девочку, по ходу, СНИЗОШЛО. Я-то думал (ну знаешь, исходя из всего, увиденного раньше), что она сейчас разведет дипломатию, раз уж отцовы гены наградили вертким язычком… ну знаешь там: сходит к этой Кииран, разузнает про Роекаар всю подноготную, потом пройдется (может, и с нашей помощью) по остальным обитателям, посмотрит своими проникновенными глазками и попросит всех, кто имеет контакты с Роекаар, сделать шаг вперед, а потом уболтает их стать посредниками в переговорах… и нам всем будет очень скучно, пока она будет улыбаться и толкать призывные речи.

…а Райдер не стала делать ничего из этого. Просто свернула в сторону лагеря Роекаар, скомандовала боевую готовность, и мы этот лагерь зачистили. Вот так просто. Без болтовни. Славная драка. Нет, простой она не была, конечно, у этих ангара определенно и руки откуда надо были, и глаза, и боевой дух на месте. Впрочем, не удивительно, учитывая, что мы потом в их дневниках почитали… я б после такого тоже любому чужаку голову голыми руками отворачивал — на всякий случай, чисто для профилактики. Особенно, если б он прилетел хрен пойми откуда — как кетты, толкал речи и вешал руководству лапшу на уши про мир, дружбу, взаимовыручку — как кетты, да еще и как кетты интересовался реликтами.

Один боец особенно хорош был. Зашкерился где-то на вышке и натурально зажимал нас троих довольно долго. Высунешь голову — бац! — и нет у тебя щитов. Сидели из-за него в этих мокрых кустах полчаса, не меньше. Но в итоге Райдер всё ж его как-то вычислила, биотикой со скалы сбила и омни-клинком прирезала. Ох, Бонни, видела б ты, какое было зрелище! Вот вроде бы совсем ещё соплячка, а какая техника! Ни одного лишнего движения, глаз не оторвать.

Прикончила она его и пошла туда, где этот наш клиент прятался. Я ещё подумал, что, мол, может, в этот раз она и зря так всех в расход — он же теперь, небось, отстреливаться станет до последнего. И это хорошо еще, что он не знает, на кой он нам, а то ж мог и пулю в лоб себе пустить, чтоб инфа не досталась чужакам… а нам потом жди, когда он соблаговолит переродиться.

…и вот если б он был такой же, как остальные в лагере — я уверен, он бы так и поступил. Ну, или может подорвал бы свою халупу. Или на худой конец сбежать бы попытался. Но, как я и сказал, крысы, они всюду бывают…

Ни стрелять он не стал, ни подрывать свой вагончик, а Райдер хватило буквально пары фраз, чтоб убедить его поспособствовать. Вот честно, Бонн, был бы я без шлема — осталась бы моя челюсть прямо там на полу.

То есть, ты поставь себя на место этого гавнюка! Получается, служишь ты в подразделении, которое идейно чужаков не выносит, наверное, и друзья у тебя в подразделении есть, знаешь, небось, какие у них истории из-за чужаков — одна другой паскуднее… и вот на фоне этого заявляется отряд чужаков. По всем характеристикам — ну точь-в-точь кетты, только шкурка другого дизайна. Заявляются и беззастенчиво мочат всех твоих друзей и соратников по борьбе, вламываются к тебе и такие: слушай, мы вообще-то хотим помочь твоей планете, даже с вашими учеными знакомы — да-да, точно знакомы, ты уж поверь, — и вот для того, чтоб сделать хорошо, нужен нам тайный монолит, так что надень вот эту перчаточку и скажи, куда идти, лады? Пожалуйста.

И ведь сработало! В самом деле показал дорогу, Бонни! Ты, небось, сейчас подумаешь, что я совсем заврался, но вот нихрена. Как миленький дорогу показал, претензий даже по поводу товарищей не высказал, сволочь поганая!

В общем, монолит мы в итоге нашли и запустили, так что Хаварл будет вполне пригоден для жизни. И вот знаешь, когда мы возвращались обратно на базу, присмотрелся я к Райдер. Шла такая, не спеша, осматривалась по сторонам, и всё я не мог понять, что ж мне этот взгляд напоминает. А потом вспомнил. Ты точно также по сторонам глазела, когда мы тот дом на побережье присматривали. И закралась мне в голову мысль, что Хаварл-то ведь в наших планах на колонизацию тоже был.

Может, Первопроходец решила, что мы можем обойтись и без хороводов вокруг станций терраформирования? Надо будет понаблюдать, любопытно.

А теперь пойду, паек сам себя не сожрет, а броня сама себя не почистит. Не скучай!

Хотя нет. Скучай! Люблю тебя.

Клайд


End file.
